vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sven (VLD)
Sven is an Alternate Reality counterpart of Shiro and a member of the Guns of Gamara, a rebel force fighting against the Altean Empire that has ruled his reality's universe for 10,000 years. Appearance Being an alternate version of Shiro, his face is near identical with pale skin, black hair, and gray eyes; his hairstyle is different, grown out into a mullet as opposed to an undercut, and he features no white hair or facial scar. The gray suit he wears is standard of the organization he represents, accented with dark blue, dark gray, and lighter gray, with bright green on its helmet in the form of a styled "V". The helmet's visor can darken to be completely black, save for the green "V", in order to conceal his appearance. When summoned, the energy blade his suit contains is the same green color. Personality Little of Sven's personality is seen, but he appears to be heroic and brave, fighting for the good of the universe and seeking to keep the Trans-Reality Comet out of the hands of the Altean Empire. Although dutifully following the leadership of his reality's Slav, he readily puts himself in harm's way to protect his allies, which leaves him heavily injured after shielding Lance from an attack. This moment shows Sven has a lighthearted and joking nature to him when he insists he is fine and simply needs to be taken to "Space Hospital". Abilities As a member of the Guns of Gamara, Sven has extensive combat prowess that allows him to fight on par with the Paladins of Voltron. While his initial weapon of choice is a laser rifle, Sven is a powerful hand-to-hand combatant who can floor an opponent with a single kick. He wears a suit with an energy blade on his left wrist that can be summoned for close-combat fighting. True to a secret organization's fighter, Sven has knowledge of guerrilla tactics and utilizing explosives. Trivia * Guns of Gamara is a rebel organization fighting the Altean Empire, but may not be an exact counterpart to the Blade of Marmora, as neither Sven nor Slav are confirmed to be a mixed alien species of any kind. The Blade of Marmora only accepts those with Galran heritage who can awaken special blades. * Sven has a heavy pseudo-Scandinavian accent and is voiced by Josh Keaton, who did not know of Sven's existence nor that he had to perform with an accent until the night before recording.Josh Keaton's Twitter. * The fact that Sven is easily mistaken for Shiro, who is Japanese, despite having a heavy accent suggests Sven is Japanese but raised in a location surrounded by the accent. * Sven's sacrifice to save Lance and comment about being taken to a space hospital are references to Sven's fate in Voltron: Defender of the Universe, which this character's existence is a homage to. According to Joaquim Dos Santos, the original Sven was frequently a topic in the writer's room because of how often thinking about inspiration from the original Voltron show led to someone impersonating the character's voice.Collider with Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Dantos, August 2017 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans